shylmirid_4efandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mongrel
Mongrels Without a homeland of their own, Mongrel blend into other societies and try their best to adapt. Mongrels have no natural dwelling grounds, mixing freely with all the races of the world. Some prefer the deep homes of the dwarves, while other enjoy the treetop abodes of the elves. Their natural talent for altering themselves comes in handy, helping them to be almost as lithe, almost as clever, and almost as strong as whoever their neighbors happen to be. Play an Mongrel if you want *A race that can be good at a different thing every day *An adventurer who can adapt his fighting style with ease *A race with many rogues and wizards. Classes that give the adventurer multiple things to do in and out of battle are very common among Mongrels Physical Qualities Their features range from baseline human to vaguely elven to brutally orcish to calmly draconic. Some are tall, some are short. Some are thin, some are wide. Generally, however, they tend to appear like some sort of variation of human. Playing an Mongrel Playing a Mongrel can be a challenge. They don't have as many bonuses as other races, but their daily choice of bonus points and racial power means that they can prepare for encounters much better than many other characters. Mongrel Characteristics: Unique, wild, demure, mysterious, odd, excited Male Names: Stan, Hy'thrael, Keethrax, Llewenhooke, Clyde, Albertus Female Names: Uunundia, Jill, Hash'kissar, Missy, Alexis 'New Feats' Heroic -''' Versatile Defense''' (Heroic) : The bonus increase by +1, The Defense bonus apply to a 2nd defense at lvl 11 and a 3rd defense at lvl 21 - Change Self (Heroic) : As per Shapechange but restricted to small and medium humanoid. You gain all racial the power of the creature except class levels, equipement and boons. - Racial Shifting (Heroic) : This feat allows you to emulate a Heroic Teir feat every day from the race whose power you are emulating that day. You choose the feat to be emulated at the same time you adopt your form for the day. - Lesser Immortal (Heroic) You gain an extra 10 Hit Points and when you use your Second Wind your Regeneration increase by an amount equal to half your Constitution modifier. Finally you gain +1 Healing Surge per day and your healing Surge value increase by your Constitution modifier - Shifting Skill (Heroic) During an extended rest, choose one skill in which an ally is trained. At the end of the extended rest. you gain training in that skill until the end of your next extended rest. The ally whose skill you choose must be present during the entire extended rest. - Dilettante (Heroic) During an extended rest, choose an at-will power from one of your allies class. You can use that power as an encounter power. Paragon - Resilient Defense (Paragon) Defense : You gain a +2 Feat Bonus to Saving Throws and your resistance to Ongoing Damage now work against all Ongoing Damage not just Untyped. You may spend a Healing Surge to automaticlly make your Saving Throw -''' Improved Mutable Form''' (Paragon) Shifting : You gain a second racial bonus to one stat and one skill of that race and another Power of the race. You gain a 2nd feat from Racial Shifting but only one can be of paragon tier. -''' Shapechange''' (Paragon) Self : You can acquire the form of any monster you have fought in a real battle for at least 5 rounds. You can never have more form known higher than your Constitution modifier. To assume the form it must be of size tiny to large (up to Gargantuan at lvl 21) and you must have the ability score of equal value or more. You cannot assume a form that is of higher level than you. A elite creature is considered to have 4 more level than their normal level and a solo creature is considered to have 9 more level for the purpose of this power. You can change shape in a standard action once per encounter. - Greater Immortal (Paragon) You gain an extra 20 Hit Points and when you use your Second Wind your Regeneration increase by an amount equal to your Constitution modifier. Finally you gain +2 Healing Surge per day and your healing Surge value increase by twice your Constitution modifier. Finally if you die you may choose to spend all your remaining Healing Surge to Revive with Half the normal Hit Points you should have regain from spending theses Healing Surges. - Power Focus (Paragon): During a short rest, choose one of your allies' class or paragon path encounter attack power of 11th level or lower. At the end of the short rest, you can swap an encounter attack power you have for the chosen attack power. The ally whose power you gain must be present during the entire short rest. - Improved Dilettante (Heroic) The At-Will power you choose can now be used At will and not just once per encounter. Epic - Greater Mutable Form (Epic) : You gain all the power of that race. You gain a 3rd feat from Racial Shifting. But only 1 can be of paragon tier and only one of epic tier. -''' Immortal Defense''' (Epic) Your Regeneration work against all type of damage nothing bypass your regeneration. The Bonus to Saving Throws improved to +3 You gain Resistance of 15 against Most Elements (Cold, Fire, Acid, Lightning, Necrotic, Radiant) -''' Immortal (Epic) You gain an extra 30 Hit Points and when you use your Second Wind your Regeneration increase by an amount equal to Double your Constitution modifier. You gain +3 Healing Surge per day. If you die you may choose to spend all your remaining Healing Surge to Revive with the normal Hit Points you should have regain from spending theses Healing Surges. You gain the Immortal subtype and dont need to Breath, Eat or Drink anymore. You only need 4h of sleep per night - '''Perfect Mimicry (Epic) Until the end of you,. next extended rest, you can use an ally's dass or paragon path utility power of 12th level or lower as if It were your paragon path utility power. The ally whose power you gain must be present during the entire extended rest before you use this power. You do not need to meet the normal prerequisites to use this power, but you must meet any of its requirements. - True Dilettante (Epic) Once per encounter, you may assume the True Dilletante stance. Until the stance ends, you can use the 1st-level at-will attack powers of any ally within 10 squares of you as though you knew that power. You use all your own statistics to determine the effect of that power and you may change the power each round. Catégorie:Race